HITMAN
by TheGodlessQueen
Summary: Genos, detrás del mesero tímido de aquel café se ocultaba Demon Cyborg, uno de los escritores anónimos mas aclamados del momento. Su vida era simple y pacífica... hasta que empieza a ser perseguido por un desconocido, parece estar en todas partes pero… ¿es su enemigo? Un peligro para él? O... quizás alguien que simplemente quiere protegerlo? AU: Saitama mercenario x Genos escritor.


Saludos de nuevo gente bonita. Si si lo se, tengo un long fic en proceso pero en lo que me saco la inspiración de la sesera para continuar PAPARAZZI (que como ya e dicho muchas veces no pienso abandonar así que no pierdan la fe), una querida amiga me a solicitado un fic con temática tipo ''stalker'' basado en un fan-art que subió a un grupo, y como ella cumplió años hace no mucho, vive del otro lado del mundo y pos es lo menos que puedo hacer, aquí esta, bien tarde si, pero feliz cumpleaños Romi.

Por petición de ella tratare de hacer este fic lo menos… ''crudo'' posible, dado que a mi me gusta escribir bien hardcore, realista, dramático y políticamente incorrecto, el romance por si solo no es mi fuerte, y es MUY difícil sacárselo al tema del acoso, tengan paciencia conmigo, en especial tú Romi :'p sabes mejor que nadie que los besos, los finales felices y el ''amor y paz'' no es lo mio T-T en serio me pone nerviosa este fic, pero lo que sea por verte feliz nena.

SHORT FIC: un fic corto, si no resulta ser un one shot no tendrá mas de 5 o 10 capítulos (o al menos eso espero….) todo depende de como me fluya la inspiración, tengo miedo wey :'v

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de One Punch Man son propiedad de One y Yusuke Murata blablabla ustedes se saben el discurso…

ADVERTENCIAS? Nah, quizás lenguaje fuerte, un poco de sangre y escenas algo crudas, y lemon por supuesto, prometo mucha ricura, pero no creo que llegue a poner nada lo suficientemente gráfico como para darle mención aquí, para eso visiten mi otro fic, repito: esto es una historia de amor.

ARGUMENTO: Genos, de día un chico frío y distante como cualquier otro, de noche un novelista anónimo dueño de uno de los blogs mas visitados del momento, bajo su seudónimo _Demon Cyborg,_ se oculta un joven sensible, tímido y extremadamente conservador, el cual a pesar de la pasión exhibida en muchos de sus escritos, es especialmente arisco al romance por miedo a los estigmas sociales que conlleva su secreta preferencia sexual, y las decepciones en sus fallidas relaciones pasadas. Luego de la misteriosa desaparición de sus padres, sus únicas preocupaciones son su trabajo en un pequeño café-bar, sus historias, y su perro Rover, posiblemente la única familia que le queda. Con pocos amigos y especial desinterés por lo que la sociedad le tiene para ofrecer, su mera existencia es en extremo simple y gris mas allá de ser llamado ''el próximo Oscar Wilde'', y él esta en paz con ello, al menos hasta que empieza a ser perseguido por un extraño individuo quien pondrá su vida de cabeza, que si bien va mas allá del un tétrico stalker, es al mismo tiempo uno de los mercenarios mas mortíferos y profesionales en japón, un personaje digno de las historias que el tanto goza escribir…

Un desconocido lo persigue, parece estar en todas partes, pero… ¿es un enemigo? Un peligro para él? O quizás… alguien que simplemente quiere protegerlo…?

Se que ahora mismo no lo parece, ni mucho menos al final de este cap me imagino, pero por mas tétrico que se vea esto es sobre romance XD lo juro!

* * *

Trataré de resumirlo lo mas posible, pero no se muy bien como he llegado a esto... a pasado algo de tiempo desde que empezó, mas o menos dos años, no lo se con exactitud, las personas como yo no suelen preocuparse mucho por el paso del tiempo, pero recuerdo que durante ese verano empezó a salir cierto rumor sobre un escritor en Internet que todo el mundo rogaba y preguntaba quien era como si fuera el próximo mesías, un completo anónimo quien apenas comentaba quizás una o dos cosas de su vida privada aunque era bastante solicitado por medio de aquel blog donde publicaba, en palabras del público era como una mezcla entre Agatha Christie, Oscar Wilde y JD Salinger, o al menos eso decían… y cuando lo hacían a mi se me torcía la boca del asco, si quieren que les cuenta la historia de como me involucre con este personaje, empezaré aclarando lo siguiente: aquello me parecía una completa y ridícula exageración.

Verán ustedes, leer es uno de mis escasos hobbys pero soy horrorosamente ortodoxo, primitivo y orgulloso; prefiero un libro a la antigua con papel y tinta en mano, lo encuentro mucho mas tangible e íntimo que la fría pantalla de un ordenador, los mocosos de ahora no saben de lo que hablo. Otra cosa era que los escritores con talento, los que ponían algo de calidad en su trabajo están todos muertos, en la actualidad los buenos libros prácticamente no existen, si entraba a una librería no podía evitar deprimirme porque todo lo que veía me parecía basura… se que estoy equivocado, pero esa era mi manera de pensar, YO era el problema. Entenderán que por estas razones me mantenía peculiarmente arisco hacia aquel tema del escritor misterioso, a pesar de que mis compañeros de trabajo me hablaban sobre él lo cual de por si era bastante impresionante, no somos personas muy modernas ni vanguardistas, esto empeoró cuando note que mis clientes, mis contactos, incluso algunas de las victimas me hablaban al respecto, en mi arrogancia supuse que era una moda adolescente afectando a adultos atravesando por la crisis de la mediana edad, pero oh… que equivocado estaba…

Luego de varias semanas de insistencia por parte de Fubuki, que tiende a ser la mas sentimental de mi compañía, una noche simplemente sucedió, hasta ese punto había arrastrado mi orgullo al borde de la curiosidad. Luego de un cansado día de ''limpieza'' me senté frente a mi ordenador armado solo con una taza de café y galletas de avena, cruce mis piernas con arrogancia y... con honestidad, mi trabajo me había enseñado a estar un paso adelante de todo para que nada me tomara por sorpresa, pero en este caso, creo que no sabía en que carajos estaba metiéndome…

Comenzó con algo simple, como un cuento de apenas tres páginas sobre una secretaria que, en medio de la desesperación de un triangulo amoroso, termina asesinando a su jefe y a su esposa antes de suicidarse. Increíblemente el autor se las había manejado para que el lector no se diera cuenta de esto hasta que hubiera llegado casi al final de la historia, un plot twist chocante, para ser mi introducción a la creación de aquel artista fue bastante sangrienta y sofocante, de esos relatos que apenas lees el primer párrafo y no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima hasta el trágico final. Me di cuenta algo avergonzado que estaba muy equivocado, Fubuki me lo restregó varias veces en la cara, él era mucho mas talentoso que gran parte de la basura que las editoriales publican hoy en día, me di cuenta también que acabé por devorar todo su blog en lo que quedo de la tarde y la noche, lo se porque paré únicamente al sonar la alarme de mi celular a la madrugada del día siguiente.

Fue en este punto donde las cosas empezaron a ponerse…''interesantes''. Paso algún tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta, pero me atrevo a decir que yo ya me sentía atraído a su persona desde ese momento… empezó con preguntas muy simples: _''Quién es él…?_ _''_ Asumiendo que fuera un ''él'', _''Cual es su nombre? Como es su_ _cara_ _?'',_ antes de enterarme terminé obsesionándome con el extraño y desconocido rostro al otro lado de lo que para mi era una pared de cristal; yo no sabía quien era, no conocía su voz, ni siquiera sabía si era un hombre o una mujer, si era mas joven que yo o duplicaba mi edad, él o ella solo existía a través de mi computadora, pero mientras mas profundizaba en la lectura podía percibir tenuemente un alma tan triste y melancólica como la mía, no eran solo las historias ni la poesía, era su capacidad de hacerte vivirlas, la forma en que te ponía debajo de la piel de los personajes, ver lo que ellos veían, sentir su dolor, llorar sus penas, celebrar sus alegrías... yo me había vuelto insensible y frío con el paso de los años, estoica criatura incapaz de sentir del todo, pero sus trabajos lograban hacerme sentir tantas cosas... me daban cierta felicidad, o tristeza, desesperación, angustia… amor… por eso me volví un adicto del inusual narcótico del frío y cínico, o a veces cálido y enternecedor ser que solo conocía por el seudónimo de _Demon_Cyborg._

Lo siguiente que sabía era que me había idealizado con su persona, era como tener quince años otra vez, me encontré vergonzosamente pensando sobre que música le gustaba, cuales eran sus películas favoritas, que si Mozart o Beethoven, que si Da Vinci o Miguel Ángel, lluvia o sol, frío o tibio, y él de alguna forma siempre estaba ahí en mi día a día, mientras trabajaba, mientras pasaba el rato en la ciudad, en el sabor amargo de mi cigarro; se había metido en mi cabeza como un virus, saber quien era se había vuelto para mi una primera necesidad, las noches se hacían eternas pensando en ello, mis ojos interrogaron desesperadamente a sus escritos pero por mas apasionados que fueran, eran tan versátiles que no me daban ninguna respuesta exacta… así que tuve que implementar uno de esos talentos que, luego de años de fiel y sobresaliente desempeño en mi turbia linea de trabajo había adquirido con mucho esfuerzo y sudor, me cuesta (...y me avergüenza) pensar que un mercenario desperdicie sus facultades en tan penoso acto, pero contrario a lo que pensaba triangular su posición, al menos desde donde subía su trabajo (que supuse debía ser su hogar), no fue particularmente difícil para mi, no con mi basto conocimiento informático que era requisito básico para profesionales como yo, tampoco era como si el intentara protegerse de algún modo, el pensaba que mantenerse anónimo bastaba, pero nadie es anónimo en internet, por eso yo me mantengo alejado de ella, porque bajo ese invisible velo de datos y fibra óptica podemos asegurar que alguien siempre esta observándonos, todo lo que hice fue rastrear una dirección IP, lo demás vino por añadidura.

''Él o ella'' termino siendo ''él''... _Genos…_ Ese era el nombre de mi musa, con lo poco de información que el daba en su blog y lo que pude averiguar, sabía que tenía un apartamento a su nombre y donde se ubicaba, sabía que estaba soltero, que tenía un perro o eso afirmaba él, que trabajaba en un café, también me sorprendió descubrir que contrario a lo que creía su blog era mayormente visitado por adultos entre 25 y 60 años, decidí no indagar mas, sabía lo que quería, pero mas que alivio aquello solo lo hizo mucho peor…

Habían transcurrido entonces 3 meses y yo conservaba su dirección en una nota adhesiva pegada a mi espejo. No se cuando me volví tan jodidamente ansioso, lo digo porque caminaba perdido por el pasillo de mi apartamento, me paraba frente al espejo, veía la nota, me agarraba la nuca y seguía caminando esta vez con algo mas de desesperación, quería verlo y al mismo tiempo no, el miedo era una sensación desconocida para mi y era la mas cruel tortura, ¿y que si lo veía? ¿Exactamente que estaba planeando hacer después? No me preocupaba espiarlo, me preocupaba el PORQUE lo hacía y que cada vez se volvía mas y mas serio para mi… para ambos, no podía simplemente acercarme un día y decirle ''Hola, soy tu fan.'', yo ya soy bastante tétrico o eso es lo que Garou suele decirme, en cualquier caso no se en que estaba pensando, pero mi razonamiento lógico no detuvo mi impulso de ''darle una visita''.

La primera vez que lo vi ya había llegado el invierno, y nevaba tanto que el denso y congelado manto hacía los paisajes blancos e infinitos, extendiéndose tan lejos como mis ojos alcanzaban a ver, gracias a dios era temporada baja en mi trabajo porque casi nadie tenía el humor de matar a nadie con tal endemoniado clima, las mafias estaban en paz, ni siquiera los delincuentes o la policía parecían en humor de molestar. Aprovechando que había terminado unos asuntos no muy lejos de ahí, llevaba unas cuantas horas estacionado ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de su edificio acompañado solo de una revista, un café a medio enfriar y mis nervios de adolescente enamorado, tenía una buena vista del sitio, al menos la nieve había parado y todo se sentía increíblemente claro y silencioso, era una localidad algo rudimentaria y deteriorada compuesta de unos pocos 6 edificios aunque la mayoría de los apartamentos en estos estaban vacíos, el suyo era el principal y tenía unos 15 pisos mas o menos, de pié como una imponente sombra gris entre otras edificaciones con el mismo aspecto sombrío y deprimente, el hormigón había perdido la pintura que originalmente lo cubría y ahora parecía una carcasa descolorida con manchas de mugre, en el centro rodeado por las edificaciones había un pequeño terreno a modo de parque, un árbol se alzaba en este aunque había perdido todas sus hojas por el invierno, debajo un moribundo banquillo de madera casi podrida, en realidad era un paisaje bastante melancólico, monocromático en diferentes tonos de blanco y negro, al menos hasta que él salió de su hogar.

...Note algo tardío lo mucho que mi cara ardía, lo fuerte y violento que latía mi corazón, lo dificultoso que respirar se había vuelto. Su cabello era de un dorado intenso que traía el verano incluso en medio de un clima tan gélido como el de diciembre... era tan joven... tanto que tuve que fijarme varias veces si había salido del apartamento correcto porque no podía creer que alguien de su edad escribiera contenido tan maduro... yo tenía entonces 28, él no alcazaba ni los 20 años al parecer, era muy delgado y vestía solamente con un suéter gris, unos pantalones jeans y una bufanda roja, a su lado iba un perro de pelaje negro como la noche, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño y parecía que sonreía con su lengua a medio caer por su hocico, Genos lo llevó hacía en medio del terreno y le quito el collar para que jugara un poco en medio de la nieve, y mientras el can se sacudía y se enterraba en la escarcha él se sentó en el banquillo debajo del árbol, apenas a unos pocos metros de mí, tratando de aprovechar el calor de unos pocos rayos de sol.

Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por el frío, perdiéndose entre momentáneos nubarrones de vapor que iban y venían según lo marcaba su respiración, mas tarde noté por su expresión triste y aparente sollozar que estaba llorando... mi corazón parecía hacerse pedazos, pero por mas que quisiera no podía ir a preguntarle si estaba bien, ni ofrecerle consuelo ni decirle lo mucho que me gustaba su trabajo, entonces el levanto el rostro y descubrí que su piel no tenía nada que envidiarle a la nieve, yo sentí un punzón en el pecho que me hizo sonreír adolorido, tibio como si brotara sangre de el; la brisa sopló suavemente despeinando un poco su cabello, mis ojos expectantes dieron a los suyos a través del cristal oscuro de mi auto, los suyos perdidos en algún lugar en el camino, los míos bien abiertos como si acabara de descubrir una mítica criatura, inmediatamente vi aquel par lunas de oro derramar unas pocas lagrimas de cristal, supe que estaba condenado… estaba enamorado.

 **HITMAN** capitulo 1: _Anónimo_.

Aquel día cuando todo empezó, el había comprado un suéter nuevo a causa del otoño venidero y de las brisas frías que empezaban a sentirse, era tan negro como el pelaje de Rover así que si este le dejaba sus pelos encima nadie lo notaría, quizás era por su personalidad, pero el negro siempre parecía quedarle bien.

La gente comentaba muchas cosas... decían que su padre estaba involucrado en negocios sucios y que alguien se había encargado de él, decían que sabía cosas sobre gente importante que a nadie le convenía saber, que se había enemistado con un jefe Yakuza, ''esa'' clase de rumores lo acompañaban donde fuera pero a Genos todo eso le daba igual, después de todo solo eran eso, rumores, su padre y su madre eran buenas personas y eso era todo lo que a él importaba, era la imagen de ellos que había mantenido viva desde hacía mas de cuatro años, cuando de un día para otros ellos simplemente desaparecieron y nunca mas los volvió a ver.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando abandonó su apartamento para ir a trabajar, nuevamente sin desayunar y sin dormir del todo. El café donde trabajaba no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de su barrio por lo que podía caminar hasta allá si despertaba lo suficientemente temprano, lo ayudaba a mantenerse en forma y ahorrar dinero. Genos sentía demasiado apego a ese lugar, lo consideraba su segundo hogar, Kuseno el dueño era un anciano de casi 65 años y había pasado a ser una figura paterna para él, Lily e Iaian eran sus compañeros de tanda, ambos eran pareja y Genos los veía como hermanos, aunque se la pasaban besuqueándose en el receso y le daba un poco de repelús, el nunca había sido muy romántico por si mismo, aunque muy en su interior quizás sentía algo de envidia, él también deseaba a alguien con quien compartir algo de ternura, algo que reflejaba en las historias que secretamente escribía con tanta pasión.

-Porque tanta prisa…?- escuchó que llamaba cierta voz, por supuesto ese alguien a quien deseaba no era esta persona.

Genos siente un vuelco en el estómago por el súbito cambio de humor, se da vuelta con rostro estoico hasta que divisa su figura parado a pocos metros de él, con su sonrisa arrogante interrumpida por un cigarro a medio consumir y su excesivo ego que le salía hasta por los poros, era obvio que lo había estado esperando, de no ser así no estaría ahí porque sabía en el fondo lo que le importaba, llegaría tarde al trabajo esa mañana.

-...Mask?- pregunto en voz baja. Él se acerca alegremente y cuelga su brazo alrededor de su cuello como si fuera su propiedad, con demasiada confianza diría Genos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, su cercanía lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-Qué? Ni un beso de buenos días? No estas feliz de verme?- se queja animadamente, el menor aprieta los labios denotando su rechazo, esa persona era su ex.

Genos y Mask se conocían desde hacía ya muchos años cuando el menor aún estaba en el instituto. Él era el joven mas atractivo y popular de su escuela, su cabello era de un suave azul celeste obviamente teñido pero aquello solo acentuaba sus calmados ojos verde oliva, era alto, carismático, atlético y rebelde, el sueño de todas las jóvenes del lugar, y secretamente de Genos que en esa época apenas estaba descubriendo su sexualidad, demasiado temeroso de siquiera saludarlo, solo podía observarlo a lo lejos y preguntarse si él al menos sabía que existía, si él era un príncipe azul en busca de una princesa, Genos no era mas que el campesino que observaba su dicha a lo lejos.

Con entonces 13 años el rubio era lo que era, un caldero de hormonas a punto de estallar sumado a la inseguridad de sentirse repentinamente atraído a los chicos en vez de a las chicas como suponía debía ser; aunque él también era bastante acosado por las jóvenes de la escuela, era un rumor en crecimiento que al parecer no tenía ningún tipo de interés por ellas lo cual provocó la critica y el ojo discriminatorio de muchos a su alrededor, adultos y jóvenes por igual, desde ser llamado raro hasta la fría firmeza con la que algunos le gritaban marica, gay, pervertido, desviado; bajo la estricta familia donde se había criado aquellas palabras lo marcaban como hierro caliente, ¿que pasaría si sus padres se enteraban? O sus amigos? O el viejo Kuseno? Aquello se convertiría en un miedo que lo acompañaría toda su vida, y si bien pasaron los años y Mask siendo mayor eventualmente se graduó, Genos nunca tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

Años después cuando sus padres desaparecieron el joven se encontraba totalmente devastado cuando Mask simplemente apareció de la nada, recién se había enterado de lo que había pasado y le extendió una mano amiga sin dudarlo, quizás en un principio el realmente había tenido buenas intenciones, empezó como alguien cercano que lo visitaba solo para asegurarse que estuviera bien, luego las tardes algo largas pasando el tiempo juntos, salir a ver unas películas, comer algo por ahí o simplemente pasar hasta tarde en la noche conversando por teléfono, obviamente en su delicado estado emocional el rubio se aferró a él, lo ayudaba a mantenerse distraído del dolor como un analgésico, después de todo era su primer amor, su príncipe azul, y con sus días escolares ya lejos, sin padres y sin nadie que pudiera verlos, Genos se las arregló entre titubeos para confesar sus sentimientos y lo que comenzó como amistad rápidamente paso a romance, en teoría todo estaba bien… hasta que Mask empezó a mostrar quien era en realidad…

-Buenos días...- se limito a decir tratando de mantener cierta distancia de su rostro, lo cual hacía sentir algo fastidiado al mayor pero estaba mas o menos acostumbrado. –Que sorpresa verte por aquí, se te ofrece algo…?-

-Nada de eso, solo pasaba a ver que mi ex estuviera bien.- comento jalando suavemente de uno de sus mechones, sabía que a Genos le incomodaba esa clase de cercanía y se aprovechaba de ello, realmente a Mask le gustaba fastidiarlo. –En cualquier caso ven conmigo, quisiera charlar un rato…-

-Bueno… es que mi trabajo…- intento excusarse.

-A vamos Genos! Si e venido todo el camino desde casa solo a verte…- interrumpió con un disimulado tono severo, eso era manipulación, y aunque todos su reflejos le gritaban que lo hiciera él menor sabía perfectamente que no podía decir que no.

-Solo un rato…- alza un poco la mirada aparentando una sonrisa, el mayor sonríe otra vez, los ojos de Mask se veían fríos comparado con la calidez que parecían emanar meses atrás cuando aún estaban juntos, quizás siempre habían sido así solo que el menor nunca se dio cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde, sin embargo su ex siempre conservaba esa pequeña sonrisa confiada.

Mask lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo unas cuadras a un callejón no muy lejos del local donde el rubio trabajaba, al menos había tenido la consideración de asegurarse de que Genos no llegara tan tarde al trabajo, ademas de que era callado y usualmente nadie pasaba por ahí, podían conversar con libertad, el mayor se apoya en una pared y se asegura con la vista de que el rubio se pare junto a él, Genos no se atrevía a alzar la cara, no quería que se diera cuenta pero en realidad tenía miedo sabiendo la clase de persona que era.

-Un cigarro?- le ofrece repentinamente al cabo de unos segundos, rompiendo el silencio que se había armado en el lugar.

-No, no gracias.- realmente el también solía fumar bastante, pero prefería hacerlo solo.

Otros pocos minutos se extendieron entre ellos mientras Mask dejaba que el cigarro se consumiera, Genos sentía sus piernas temblar, sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que estaba esperando que dijera las palabras exactas, pero no quería seguir siendo parte de su juego, no luego de todo por lo que lo hacía pasar constantemente, Mask lo observa por el rabillo del ojo pacientemente, debía admitir que el rubio parecía particularmente mas atractivo después de que lo había dejado, era cierto eso de ''no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'', pues por mas que otras chicas lo buscaran insistentemente, y por mas anzuelos que le lanzara a Genos él no parecía tener ninguna intención de volver, de hecho cada vez se veía mas y mas distante...

-Oye… cuanto tiempo a pasado…?- pregunto con un tono algo mas serio y calmado, haciendo que el rubio diera un brinco del susto.

-Eh…? De qué?- titubea alarmado.

-Desde que terminaste conmigo.- afirma a la ofensiva mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Genos siente sus manos frías, Mask ya no estaba sonriendo, él prefería hacer sentir al menor culpable de todo antes de admitir sus propios errores.

-...Creo que… casi un año no?- ladea el rostro tratando de evitar su intensa mirada.

-Un año…- repitió en voz baja. –Aún se siente como si hace unos días andábamos juntos… Has crecido un poco desde entonces, no crees Genos…?-

-Sobre eso…- titubea cada vez mas nervioso.

-Uhm?-

-No… no le has dicho a nadie verdad?- Mask ríe a sus adentros, era justo a lo que quería llegar, Genos se muerde la lengua hasta sentir dolor, simplemente era inevitable.

-No, me pediste que no lo hiciera.- contesto con simplicidad. –Aunque...-

-...A-aunque…?- tartamudea, el mayor nota que sus ojos se abren un poco mas de lo habitual.

-Llevo algún tiempo preguntándome… Porque terminaste conmigo…?-

 _ ***Porque eres un abusivo de mierda y te odio...**_ _*_ susurró a sus adentros, por supuesto no podía decir tal cosa, Mask se ladea y se para frente a él acorralándolo contra la pared, Genos ruega porque la tierra lo trague.

-…-

-Siempre haces eso… simplemente te quedas callado y no dices nada… ¿no te trataba bien…?-

-...Lo siento.- se limitó a responder.

-*Suspiro*… siempre te disculpas.-

Entonces el rubio siente su mano tocar su mentón hasta alzarlo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus temerosos ojos dieran con los suyos, Mask se quita el cigarro de la boca y se inclina un poco con la intención de besarlo, realmente no recordaba la última vez que lo había echo, pero apenas cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de que sus labios dieran con los del rubio, este lo empuja repentinamente demostrando su rechazo.

-…- Otros pocos segundos de silencio mueren entre ellos, Genos lo mira con la boca a medio abrir incapaz de creer lo que había echo, obviamente, Mask no se lo tomo de la mejor forma posible, nunca lo hacía.

Inmediatamente el mayor pierda la paciencia, y de un movimiento levanta el suéter de rubio descubriendo su abdomen solo para luego enterrar el cigarro aún encendido en su tersa piel, Genos abre la boca para soltar un grito pero es interrumpida por la lengua de Mask invadiendo repentinamente sus labios en un húmedo y forzoso beso, luego de un breve forcejeo el menor se resigna, el contacto se extiende por unos pocos segundos más que en la cabeza de Genos se hicieron eternos, y el mayor solo lo suelta hasta que este deja de pelear, no sin antes tomarlo del cuello del suéter y alzarlo hasta que sus pies apenas daban con el suelo.

-Porque tienes que ser de esta manera?- alzo un poco la voz entre jadeos, el rubio cierra los ojos lo mas fuerte que puede. –Cuando tus padres se fueron yo fui el único que se preocupo por ti, que estaba ahí cuando nadie mas podía, y ahora quieres echarme a un lado…?!- rugió molesto.

-L-lo… lo siento… lo siento...- casi murmuro, una pequeña gota de sangre brota de la herida, el cuerpo del rubio temblaba violentamente, él le tenía demasiado miedo, si bien no mentía Mask se había vuelto demasiado violento y celoso con el paso del tiempo y el menor no encontró mas solución que abandonarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por supuesto, eso no impedía que el mayor lo hostigara en cuanto le fuera posible, no fue como si él se lo hubiera tomado de la mejor manera entonces.

-Tanto me debes y simplemente me abandonaste de ese modo… así es como me pagas? Luego de todo lo que hice por ti?!-

-Mask… por favor…-

-Que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado? Eh?!-

-Lo sé… Lo sé…- finalmente entreabre los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. –Así que tómalo, si…?- logra decir temblorosamente, el mayor siente que el rubio sostenía algo contra su pecho, cuando baja el rostro nota algunos pocos billetes en su puño, Mask le lanza una ultima mirada y los toma, solo entonces deja caer a Genos el cual tose un poco por la presión liberada en su garganta.

-Si bueno… tampoco es que pueda culparte Genos…- sonríe fríamente, Genos se seca la saliva de los labios. –Siempre puedo contar contigo, no?-

-...Claro…- finge otra pequeña sonrisa, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, no sería la última, si Mask iba a verlo era por dinero o para insistir que volviera, si no le pagaba con algo lo mas probable era que el mayor revelaría su pequeño ''secreto'', se aprovechaba de ello, lo estaba extorsionando.

-En fin, cuando estas libre? Quiero verte...-

-*Tos*… No lo sé…- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro, era como su voz estuviera desapareciendo.

-Uhm? No puedo oírte.-

-Dije que no lo sé.- contesto un poco mas alto, realmente no lo sabía, dado que trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible en su trabajo, lo ayudaba a mantenerse distraído primero porque permanecer en casa le resultaba peculiarmente doloroso, segundo porque mientras estuviera en el trabajo, estaba protegido de Mask.

-*Suspiro* Tsk… eres obstinado… pero ni modo, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, ya pasaré por aquí a verte…- concluye en un suspiro como si nada acabara de pasar, Genos no dice nada y se mantiene cabizbajo, el mayor aprovecha y le da unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

-Bueno, te veo luego, quizás cuando este de mejor humor para hablar, ok?- sonríe ''amablemente'', el menor asiente con la cabeza. –Recuerda que… tu también sigues contando conmigo, ok Genos?- técnicamente lo amenazaba, porque al final, ¿que pasaría si Mask le hablara a los demás?

 _'' Que pensaría Kuseno…? O Lily…? O Iaian…?''_ vuelve a cuestionar en su cabeza. _''...Que pensarían mis padres…?''_

-Ok…- concluye la conversación.

Esa mañana obviamente estaba un poco tarde para el trabajo pero sabía que Kuseno y los demás se lo perdonarían, Genos observa a Mask alejarse con caminar alegre y victorioso hasta que su vista se nubla y lo pierde de vista, sus ojos se habían humedecido mientras fruncía el ceño, apretaba sus labios lo mas fuerte que podía casi tanto como sus puños, estaba apunto de llorar, quería gritar de la ira, empezó a hiperventilar a modo de calmar sus sollozos y mas tarde su respiración se calmó un poco, indicado que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para continuar, se tragó sus lágrimas, tomo aire un par de veces y, como si nada hubiera pasado, retomó su camino al local.

* * *

No había tiempo de saludar ni de charlar, solo quería ponerse a hacer lo que sea que lo mantuviera distraído a lo largo del día, así que cuando llegó y cruzó la puerta a toda velocidad apenas saludo a Kuseno mientras descolgaba su delantal del perchero.

-Hola, lo siento, estoy tarde, voy a la cocina!- farfullo rápidamente, o al menos eso es lo que el anciano creyó oír, como de costumbre estaba sentado en la barra haciendo algunas cuentas y disfrutando el café recién echo de Lily, era su costumbre matutina, realmente no le importaba mucho el tiempo dado que él lugar estaba prácticamente vacío como era usual, en ese día particularmente le preocupaba mas Genos, no solo por el aspecto desaliñado como un gato que acababa de tener una pelea, mas por algo que recién había encontrado cuando había abierto el local esa mañana.

-Hijo toma aire, pareciera que te va a dar algo.- le reclama alzando una ceja. –Esta todo bien? Te ves mas pálido de lo habitual.-

-S-si, surgió algo de camino acá.- jadeo cansado mientras se amarraba el delantal a la cadera, había llegado corriendo. –Lo siento señor, no quise…-

-Ya, ya.- lo interrumpe aburrido, no tenía humor para excusas, simplemente no le importaba después de todo, de sus trabajadores Genos era el mas puntual, no iba a matarlo por llegar tarde una vez al año.

-Hijo Lily e Iaian te están esperando en la parte de atrás, paso algo esta mañana.-

-Uh?- se detiene en seco. –Qué? Que ocurre...? Don Pacino de nuevo…?-

-NO.- vuelve a interrumpir, algo mas severo por la mención de ese nombre. –Solo ve, ya lo veras, creo que va a gustarte.- concluye volviendo a fijarse en las cuentas.

-...Uh… ok?-

El menor camina unos pocos metros hasta rodear el sentido curvado que tenía la sala, era como una medía luna, un café de un estilo clásico a los 80´s aunque la clientela había disminuido bastante con el pasar de los años, si había algo que Genos apreciaba era ese lugar, su gente, los clientes fieles, la sensación de hogar y seguridad que emanaba, aunque recientemente había empezado a ser presionado por una mafia local pero no era la primera vez que pasaba, el viejo ya se las arreglaría de un modo u otro, Kuseno era viejo pero era muy astuto.

Apenas el menor llega nota a Lily e Iaian aparentemente susurrando de manera muy animada, parece que ocultaban algo detrás de ellos, Genos los observa durante algún tiempo con una expresión confusa pesando en si debería interrumpirlos o no, hasta que la joven se da vuelta y nota al rubio detrás de ellos.

-Carajo ya llegó! Te tardaste!- exclamó del susto, Iaian da un pequeño brinco.

-Si lo siento, buenos d...-

-Estás bien? Parece que tuviste una pelea con alguien.- se apresura el joven al notar su aspecto, Genos suspira ligeramente fastidiado, ellos tenían esa forma de ser como si constantemente estuvieran bajo una sobredosis de azúcar, algo que no combinaba con su personalidad tranquila y taciturna, aunque igual les tenía mucho cariño, ellos se preocupaban mucho por él.

-Si, si, me caí.- resuelve poner una excusa. –Como sea, que a pasado?-

-...Con que?- responden ambos al mismo tiempo.

-...Ustedes saben con que.- alza ambas cejas y entrecierra los ojos, estaban ocultando algo, luego de años conociéndolos no había nada que pudieran esconderle, Lily e Iaian se miran y estiran una sonrisa como si estuvieran a punto de echarse a reír.

-…-

-No se hagan los tontos, Kuseno me mando aquí y me dijo que había pasado algo.-

-Vale Ian, dile tú.-

-Bueno…- empieza a decir el mayor, aunque en realidad él y Lily esperaban a ver si Genos daba alguna pista al respecto, dado que por lo que sabían no era una persona particularmente romántica, y lo que había pasado esa mañana no parecía combinar con él.

-...Que ocurre? Me están poniendo nervioso…- volvió a ajustarse el delantal, se le estaba cayendo.

-Bueno… Al parecer alguien se metió aquí esta madrugada…- comento Iaian con cierto tono perspicaz, Genos arquea una ceja.  
-Y… se robó algo? - dijo disimuladamente alarmado.

-Mas bien… Dejó algo.- continuó la joven, al rubio se le bajaron los humos.

-Bah… A como no sea un cadáver o algo así me voy a decepcionar.-

-Te dejo un regalo tonto- exclamó Lily agarrándose los cachetes sonrojados, el rostro de Genos denotaba confusión.

-Qué? A mi porque? Que carajo?- alza un poco la voz, ahora si estaba alarmado.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se apartaron de en frente el rubio lo vio sobre la barra, estaba envuelto en suave papel celofán, era un humilde ramillete de rosas rojas y blancas, nada particularmente ostentoso pero al mismo tiempo de aspecto dulce y afable, lo que le comprarías a tu pareja en tu primera cita, _'_ _'_ _p_ _ara Genos.''_ decía la tarjeta de envío. _''Departe de: Anónimo'',_ el rostro del rubio era un poema, paso de inmensa confusión, luego a una especie de asco y termino con el ceño fruncidoenojo.

-Genos tiene una admiradora secreta!- canturreó Lily alegremente.

-Ah para con eso...-

El rubio empezó a listar quienes eran los posibles remitentes de tan inusual regalo, no podía ser ni Lily ni mucho menos Iaian, ambos llevaban años en una relación y el rubio juraba que se iban a casar algún día; obviamente no era Kuseno, el no era un viejo verde y si no parecía tener interés en las mujeres mucho menos en los hombres, tampoco era Mask, mantuvo una turbia relación con él por varios años y sabía de primera mano que no era de los que regalaban flores, así que opto por la opción menos placentera, alguien le estaba jugando una broma.

-Que ocurre Genos? No te gustaron?- pregunta Iaian notando su cara de disgusto.

-Es ridículo… me parece una broma…- las mira con algo de desagrado, finalmente las toma.

-Venga Genos, porque alguien haría eso? Tiene una fan!- se apresura a decir Lily, ella era de ese tipo de chicas dulces que amaban ese tipo de detalles.

-Concuerdo.- Continúa Iaian, después de todo él y Lily había estado hablando casi toda la mañana sobre ello. -¿Porque alguien bromearía con estas cosas? No te da curiosidad saber al menos quien te las manda?-

-No me interesa…- declara firmemente. –Me parece un chiste y uno de pésimo gusto...-

Genos pisa el pedal del bote de basura antes de tirar las rosas con cierto desdén, Lily e Iaian quedan anonadados de su actitud antes de empezar a hacer comentarios despectivos, a lo que el rubio se retira con una ligera expresión irritada hacia la cocina seguido por ellos. No muy lejos de ahí, cierto individuo observa la escena en silencio, escondido detrás de un periódico que parecía leer con mucho interés, un ligero suspiro se escapa de entre sus labios mientras apagaba su cigarro contra el cenicero, saca una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su abrigo y se pone a escribir unos cuantos datos.

 _*_ _No funcionó, mas que agrado o como mínimo interés, parece bastante molesto por las rosas_ _...*_ concluye en sus apuntes, quizás ligeramente herido por lo que acababa de ver, después de todo es una sensación triste cuando alguien simplemente tira tus flores a la basura.

* * *

 _Demon_Cyborg…_ Años mas tarde Genos pensaría que era un sobrenombre bastante infantil, pero los lectores ya lo conocían de esa manera, no tenía caso cambiarlo.

Había cierta hora del día que era sin dudar la mas especial para el joven, luego de llegar a casa, sacar a Rover, ducharse y quizás comer algo, había un efímero lapso de tiempo en el que aunque fuera solo por un rato, podía olvidarse de todo y de todos… de quien era, de sus padres, de su trabajo, de los rumores, de su sexualidad, y principalmente de Mask… Simplemente podía ser el mismo.

Escribir era el mecanismo de escape a su realidad, escribía para poder crecer, para seguir avanzando, para no terminar de volverse loco, escribía por el mero placer de hacerlo, llevaba haciéndolo desde que tenía conciencia y al parecer se le daba bastante bien pues, no solo el público parecía recibirlo de buena manera, no solo recibía emails de editoriales importantes pidiendo firmar para emitir un libro, había quienes lo llamaban por el nombre de escritores que marcaron generaciones enteras; si bien Genos sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía aquello le daba bastante vergüenza, pero al final no importaba, él no escribía para ser conocido o alabado, por eso permanecía en el completo anonimato, él escribía para si mismo, cuando se sentaba frente a su computador y las palabras fluían como ríos entre sus dedos se sentía el hijo dios.

...Esa misma noche cuando todo empezó, como de costumbre se había quedado despierto hasta tarde. Estaba sentado frente a su computador y tenía ya algunas dos horas tratando de encontrar la inspiración para terminar el siguiente capitulo de su obra principal, el único sonido en la habitación era el de sus dedos tecleando ferozmente a una velocidad vertiginosa, estaba concentrado al punto de apenas parpadear, no gustaba de escuchar música mientras dcribía porque lo distraía demasiado, para él era como realizar una delicada y precisa operación y necesitaba todos sus sentidos en linea recta para hacerlo.

Mientras escribía, en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla recibió una repentina notificación de un correo electrónico nuevo, Genos la paró en seco al escuchar el sonido, la miró con desdén y suspiró por lo súbito de la interrupción, si no hubiera sido mandado a su correo personal él hubiera supuesto que era otro representante de alguna editorial pidiendo que le vendiera una de sus historias, pero fuera lo que fuera, en realidad nada lo prepararía para lo que iba a pasar a continuación, dio un último profundo sorbo al café de su taza, un click mas tarde empezó lo que sería la época mas turbia de su vida...

*Asunto: **SE QUIEN ERES** * decía en mayúsculas en su bandeja de entrada.

Como remitente simplemente aparecía ''ANÓNIMO''… Eso sonaba ligeramente familiar, Genos arqueo una ceja y resopló algo arrogante en una medía sonrisa burlona, aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser un correo basura, una broma o simplemente clickbait, pero irónicamente aquel correo no le causaría ni puñetera gracia.

Genos abrió el correo e inmediatamente pudo ver el contenido algo de café se le atasco bruscamente en la garganta haciéndolo toser, al levantar nuevamente el rostro alarmado, sintió algo parecido a un balde de hielo cayendo en su espalda, su rostro se transformó en una mueca estoica y vacía, en apenas un instante su piel había perdido todo rastro de calor o color, no había sentido cosa semejante desde la desaparición de sus padres, el odiaba esa grotesca sensación, esa cuando tus manos repentinamente se sentían tan frías a pesar de que estuvieran sudando, el aire abandona tus pulmones y tu estómago se retuerce con tal fuerza que duele casi hasta el desmayo.

 ***SE QUIEN ERES,** **DEMON CYBORG** **.** *

El tiempo parecía correr en cámara lenta, la taza de café se deslizó de entre su mano quebrándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo en miles de pedazos, cuando giró la rueda del ratón, una serie de fotos aparecían en el correo, fotos de su lugar de trabajo, de sus compañeros, de la parte exterior de su apartamento, de él caminando con su perro, haciendo compras, y por ultimo un muy comprometedor video de él con su ex pareja, compartiendo unos cuantos besos en la intimidad de un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de los ojos curiosos de todos los que pudieran criticarlos, nada demasiado gráfico pero lo suficiente para que el menor pudiera escuchar las criticas y ver las caras de asco de todos sus conocidos en su cabeza, era una escena que el recordaba bien, pues era de una cita de hacía mas de un año…

 _¿Quién…_ _Cuanto tiemp_ _o_ _lleva... observándome...?_

Aquello fue un detonante, de un golpe el menor cerro la pantalla de su laptop con tal fuerza que cualquiera pensaría que la había roto, apenas termino de asumir que aquello realmente estaba pasando se paró a tropezones y corrió hacía la puerta de su apartamento, ni siquiera noto el corte que se causó al pisar uno de los cristales de la taza rota en el suelo, puso todos y cada uno de los seguros, cerro todas las ventanas del lugar pero aquello solo sirvió para aumentar el efecto asfixiante de la escena, tomó un cuchillo de cocina e inhalo con todas su fuerzas, mientras su corazón latía a millas por segundo y sus piernas temblaban violentamente revisó cada rincón de su pequeño hogar, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera a solas con su perro, finalmente y pálido del miedo, se paró en la puerta de su habitación, observó tembloroso y entre jadeos nerviosos la computadora sobre la mesa como por quince largos minutos, con una expresión profundamente perturbada y confundida, incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, con pasos cortos y temblorosos vuelve a sentarse en su escritorio, coloca el cuchillo a un lado y vuelve a abrir el ordenador, descubriendo un nuevo email de apenas unos segundos atrás.

 ***HAY MUCHA GENTE QUE TAMBIÉN QUIERE SABER LO QUE YO SE, GENOS*** afirmaba con frío cinismo, el rubio traga saliva. * **CONTESTA ESTE MENSAJE CON TU NUMERO DE CELULAR O LE REVELO TU IDENTIDAD, DATOS PERSONALES Y TAMBIÉN EL VIDEO A TODOS…***

El sabía incluso su nombre… el menor se agarró la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza antes de soltar un gemido doloroso, estaba en pánico, temblando, sentía que quería arrancarse el cabello, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se mordió los labios con tal fuerza que sangrarían en cualquier momento, él era después de todo solo un niño, sus padres ya no estaban ahí para ayudarlo ni aconsejarlo, mucho menos podía pedirle ayuda a Mask o a ninguno de sus amigos, así que sin mas opciones tecleó erráticamente una serie de números para luego borrarlos con la misma velocidad, paró en seco, ¿sería capás de hacerlo? Que se supone que pasaría después? Debería llamar a emergencias? Todas aquellas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, justo cuando escuchó la notificación de un tercer correo.

 ***SI LE DICES A LA POLICÍA TE ARRUINO, TIENES UN MINUTO.*** el rubio ahogo un grito y se llevo ambas manos a la nuca, mientras sus ojos iban desde el reloj de su computadora hasta el texto en la pantalla, gordas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, su sentido común le gritaban a todo pulmón que no lo hiciera, pero finalmente sucumbió a la presión, avergonzado y mucho mas que aterrado termino por enviar su numero de celular a un completo desconocido en internet, que no tenía ni las mas mínima idea de quien podría ser o cuales eran sus intenciones, por ahora, lo único que el menor podía hacer era esperar y rezar.

Puede escuchar el reloj de pared marcando los segundos, uno tras otro torturándolo sin piedad, Rover gimotea escondido debajo de su cama pues puede sentir la ansiedad de su dueño, Genos lo mira en medio del estrés, luego se fija en todo el desastre del café derramado sobre el suelo de su habitación, y la cantidad razonable de sangre que emanaba del corte en su talón, pero antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, pegó un brinco al sentir su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, rápidamente lo extrae obviamente con un mensaje nuevo.

 ***BUEN CHICO.*** anunciaba con cruel indiferencia, Genos frunce el ceño asqueado. * **ESTÁS SON LAS REGLAS:**

 **#1: MANTÉN TU CELULAR SIEMPRE CONTIGO Y DEBIDAMENTE CARGADO.**

 **#2: MANTÉN EL SERVICIO DE UBICACIÓN ENCENDIDO, TODO EL TIEMPO.**

 **#3: OBEDECE, HAS LO QUE TE DIGA Y TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, DE LO CONTRARIÓ COMPARTIRÉ TODO LO QUE SE SOBRE TI CON EL MUNDO.**

Finalmente un par de lagrimas terminaron de caer por las mejillas de rubio, aquello solo podía significar una cosa… de ahora en adelante, para bien o para mal, aquél desconocido fuera quien fuera lo estaría vigilando, a donde iba, lo que hacía, y aún peor, Genos tendría que obedecer sus ordenes independientemente de cuales fueran, podría ser un traficante, un secuestrador, un psicópata, la lista se extendía hasta el infinito y ninguna de las opciones era alentadora…

 ***Que quieres?** * tecleó el rubio casi catatónico. * **Quieres dinero?** *

 ***NO LE DIGAS A NADIE SOBRE ESTO O TE EXPONGO*** se limitó a responder.

 ***Quien eres? Porque yo? No e echo nada***

 ***TODO LO SABRÁS A SU DEBIDO MOMENTO.*** Se despidió el extraño. **_*TE ESTOY OBSERVANDO...*_**

 _''Te estoy observando… Te estoy observando…''_ Genos debió haber repetido esa ultima frase unas cien veces en su cabeza. El menor simplemente cerro la pantalla de su ordenador pensando que quizás no era muy tarde para considerar el suicidio, de pronto todas las ganas que tenía de escribir apenas unos minutos atrás desaparecieron, su habitación… mas bien su mundo había adquirido el tamaño de una celda, se sentó sobre su cama con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de convencerse de que eso estaba pasando y que debía mantenerse alerta, ni siquiera le importo el desastre de café que había en el suelo, en medio de la paranoia su mirada aterrada exploraba cada rincón oscuro de su habitación como temiendo que algo saltaría de las sombras en cualquier momento, temiendo que alguien lo estuviera viendo debido a la repentina omnipotencia de aquel ''anónimo'', y de su obvia vulnerabilidad hacia su voluntad, trato de dormir entre el mar de lagrimas en el que se había sumergido, ya no se sentía seguro, él seguía ahí… en silencio… observándolo.

No muy lejos, apenas al otro lado de la calle y en la comodidad de su auto, nuevamente se encontraba él como lo había hecho muchas noches anteriores pero ah… esta vez era muy diferente, él no había ido solo para asegurarse de que hubiera llegado bien a casa, de que su ex no lo estaba siguiendo o que el área se encontraba tranquila y segura, sus ojos rojizos se mantenían en su ventana acompañados por una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, como preguntándose que estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, supuso que tenía miedo, pero estaba bien, no era como si fuera a matarlo ni nada por el estilo, su intención no era hacerle daño, ¿como podría? Después de todo estaba enamorado…

* * *

Tengo como la ligera sensación de que para ser el primer cap, quedo un poco ''soso'' comparado a como suelo escribir usualmente T-T ni siquiera se si alguien se tomará la molestia de leer todo esto, ojalá que si.

Cabe decir: Saitama trabaja como mercenario, considérenlo un ''anti-protagonista'', no es malvado en lo absoluto pero tampoco es el héroe de capa blanca promedio, y Genos obviamente esta en el closet.

ESTE FIC ES DE ROMANCEEEEE…. LO JURO, se que se ve creepy y todo eso pero es que no se como escribir de otra manera! T-T soy como GRR Martin solo se escribir tragedia, sangre y sexo (Juego de tronos? Alguien?) pero en esta ocasión voy a ponerme ñoña… lo intentare.

El siguiente capitulo que subiré es de PAPARAZZI, pronto… esperenlo, aunque llevo tanto sin actualizar que dudo que me crean, consideren esto como un medio tiempo.

Otra cosa es que si preguntan por mi ausencia, se debe principalmente a que este verano POR FIN ingresé a la universidad, y esta de locos… Romi lo sabe perfectamente, casi no e tenido tiempo de nada, DE NAAAADA ni siquiera de escribir :'( pero ya veré como me las arreglo.

Si quieren conversar conmigo, saludar, o simplemente estar atentos a cuando actualizo, pueden agregarme mi facebook público: id=100017377235012  
Y pos nada, hasta el próximo cap, los amo gente bonita :3


End file.
